degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HayleeMonroe/Vanderbilt Prep. Season One: Episode One Secrets (1)
Demi Lovato Unbroken The opening starts with you seeing a bunch of students walking up to the school. It pans to the right and shows Naomi, Eric, and Damon with their arms around each other. Naomi waves to the camera, Eric smiles with his arms around Naomi and Eric, and Eric blows a kiss to the camera. Naomi and Eric run off camera on the left and Damon runs into the car behind her. Lexi's sitting in the driver's seat when the camera zooms in on her. She looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right and shows Aria walking through the front door of the school holding a bunch of papers. Kevin comes up behind her and throws her papers in the air. Kevin looks at the camera laughing, while Aria looks angrily at Kevin and punches him. The camera pans to the left and shows Nathaniel sitting alone listing to music. Nathaniel looks into the camera and flips his long hair and smiles. We see a bunch of cheerleaders catching Kimberly after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Amanda then stands in front of her and smiles at the camera. Kimberly rolls her eyes. The camera pans to the right where we see Blake and Skyler in the hallway giving each other nuggies. They both look at the camera, laughing. Mr. Well’s comes up behind them and grabs them. Then we see Principle Reggie running up to two students fighting. The camera pans to the right and we see Noah in front of the school. He catches the football and looks into the camera and smiles. Then we see Him turn around and starts walking away with his back to the camera. Vanderbilt Prep. Logo appears on the back of his shirt. It then pops out onto the screen. The scene shifts to Naomi and Noah sinking into their house late at night. Naomi: Be really quit Noah…we don’t wanna wake up our parents. Noah: I think you had more to drink then me. Naomi: Yep, defiantly. and Noah walk by their dad and uncle room and look in finding them Kissing. The scene shifts to Eric and Blake in his house. see Eric and Blake on Blake’s bad. Eric: You are such a dork. Blake: Like you have room to talk. rushes in to kiss Blake. Blake: Wow what are you doing? Eric: I-I-I don’t know. rushes in to kiss him back and begins to take off Eric’s shirt. The scene shifts to Naomi and Noah at the table with their dad and uncle. Naomi: Ummm…dad we saw something last night. Naomi and Noah’s dad: Would you like to tell me what it is honey? Noah: Don’t set there and act all fuckin’ instant!' 'yells getting up from his seat at the table. Naomi: Dad we saw you guys kissing. The scene shifts to Noah and Naomi in Noah room. Naomi: Well we can’t hate them. Noah: Why not one of them aren’t our real dad…fuck for all we know both might not be are real dads. gets up and troughs his cellphone at the wall. Naomi: Noah stop, they were the people who raised us. Noah: Well at the time I did not know they were fags! dad and uncle walk in. Naomi and Noah’s uncle: Look we know you guys are mad at us…but we don’t want this to tare our family apart. Noah: I can’t live with you! Naomi: '''I just-I don’t think I can either its different having a gay friend but having a gay dad it’s too weird. gets up to find her brother. The scene shifts to Noah sitting on the fort poach and Naomi walking up behind him. '''Naomi: I wonder who are real family is. Noah: '''Well there mostly a lot better than this family! '''Naomi: '''Look Noah we can’t hate them forever, can we? '''Noah: We can, I just done get how we’ve never suspected this before, and why didn’t they tell us? Naomi: Look I don’t know…but I do know we should at least try and talk to them. The Scene shifts to Eric in his room talking to Blake on his cellphone. Eric: '''You want me to send you a pic of my dick? '''Blake over the phone: Yes…it will help me find out if I am gay or not. Eric: Ummm…okay I guess don’t show anyone! Blake over the phone: I won’t. Eric: Okay. hangs up the phone and unzips his pants. '…TO BE CONTINUED… ' ' ' Category:Blog posts